


Two Villains and an Egg

by Lesbian_Ducklord



Series: Fearsome Parenting [1]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: M/M, but im probably gonna have a character cuss every once and a while, not gonna have any graphic violence or sexual stuff, this is gonna be a mix of my attempt at comedy and my attempts at emotional moments, this is my first time writing a thing holy crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbian_Ducklord/pseuds/Lesbian_Ducklord
Summary: After a failed robbery, Quackerjack finds an abandoned egg in an alleyway. Believing he laid it, he takes it upon himself and Megavolt to raise it as their child. How will these two insane villains manage villainy, parenthood and a masked vigilante who's constantly hot on their trail? Luckily they have two mutants to assist them.Based on the art/concept by FlytrapDog on Deviantart. https://www.deviantart.com/flytrapdog/art/Omelette-211919469





	1. An Average Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, please check out the original art this is inspired by https://www.deviantart.com/flytrapdog/art/Omelette-211919469

It was an average evening for the crazed mallard and his rat partner in crime. Running through the streets of Saint Canard from the masked hero Darkwing Duck after another failed scheme. Megavolt looked behind him to see how far away their opponent was.

“Quacky he’s gaining on us!” Megavolt looked back in the direction he was running. Quackerjack had been running ahead, but now he was gone. “Where did he-” upon running past an alleyway, the rat got his answer.

Quackerjack grabbed Megavolt by his battery strap, slamming him into a building wall, covering his mouth. The two hid in the darkness and silently waited for Darkwing to drive by. After seeing the lights of the Ratcatcher disappear into the distance, Megavolt shoved Quackerjack back sighing in relief.

“That was way too close!” Quackerjack turned around as his partner walked over to pick up the bag of light bulbs he’d dropped. “I’ll say!” Quackerjack responded, “That fuddy-duddy almost completely ruined our fun!’’ his smile quickly disappeared, however when his partner turned around to give him an annoyed look. 

“Well maybe we would’ve had more time if you hadn’t led Dorkwing right to us.” Quackerjack looked shocked before crossing his arms and furrowing his brow. “So you’re saying this is my fault?” “Well, you’re the one who decided it was a good idea to leave a trail for him so tonight would become a ‘game of tag’, so yes! Actually, I am!” Megavolt retorted, getting close to Quackerjack’s face. Quackerjack angrily stared down the rat before huffing and going to sit next to a trash can.

The electric villain watched as his crazed partner went and sat down to pout before sighing and going back to check on his bulby brethren. He heard Quackerjack start sniffling behind him and felt bad. Sure, they argued and fought, but he had never made Quacky cry!

“Listen, Quacky, I’m-” the rat started before the crazed mallard interrupted him “Megsy,”. Megavolt turned around to look at the Mallard, “Y-yea-” what he saw upon turning around stopped him mid sentence.

Quackerjack was holding an egg and crying, “I'm gonna be a mommy”.


	2. We’re Gonna Pretend to Be Eggcited for You

The walk back to the warehouse was mostly Quackerjack rambling. Megavolt couldn’t even formulate a word much less a sentence. There were too many questions running through his head.

Quackerjack had an egg? Where did the egg even come from? Did Quacky seriously think he had laid said egg? Were they gonna be dads now?! Before Megavolt could even voice his concerns, Quackerjack was opening the door and walking into their warehouse.

Upon walking in, the two immediately spotted their other partners in crime. Bushroot was sat upon the table, pushing back the Liquidator upon seeing the other two walk in.

“H-hey guys!” the plant duck said in a panic. “Oh get over it Bushbrain! It’s not like we haven’t seen you two make out before.” Bushroot gave the toy maker an annoyed look, but before he could retort his partner spoke up.

“Consumers are dying to know! How did tonight’s plan go?” Megavolt finally snapped out of his shock and gave the water dog his answer “Well, if you count getting chased around the city by Dorkwing and only getting away with 1⁄4 of what you planned to steal successful then yes, it went very well.”.

Bushroot looked panicked, “H-he didn’t f-follow you here, did he?” “Nah, we lost him in an alleyway. And considering what happened in that alleyway, I’d say tonight was VERY successful.”. Bushroot looked at the duck disgusted “Listen, nobody here wants to know about your se-” up until now Quackerjack had the egg behind his back, hiding it from the view of the others. He pulled out the egg and interrupted Bushroot mid sentence, “I laid an egg! I’m gonna be a mommy!”.

Everyone in the room except for Quackerjack froze and went silent. Bushroot and Liquidator were both left in shock. Bushroot was the first to speak, “You what?’’ “We had an argument in the alley and I went and sat down. When I stood back up, there was an egg!”. Bushroot looked like he was gonna have a mental breakdown. “Well, we’re very happy for you and this new revelation!” the plant duck looked up at his partner, “We are?” “Megavolt my electric compadre, may I speak to you and Reggie over there?”. Before even getting an answer, the water dog grabbed the rat and plant duck and moved to the other side of the warehouse.

Megavolt looked at the liquidator annoyed, “Are you crazy? You could’ve made me short out!”. “You’re asking him if he’s crazy? You’re the one letting Quackerjack believe he laid that egg! Do you even know where it came from?” Megavolt was not expecting that type of response from the usually meek plant duck and as a result, was stunned into silence.

“My wonderful husband here has a point,” Liquidator finally spoke, “I mean, have the two of you even discussed parenting? As someone who wasn’t a good father, it’s not all fun and games.”. Megavolt sighed, knowing the other two villains were right. “Look,” he started, “I know this all sounds completely insane, but,” he looked towards his partner who was speaking quietly to the egg.

“This makes him happy. We’ve never had a full conversation about kids, but I know he wants them. And quite obviously, I can’t provide that for him. So if this gives me that chance, then I’m gonna take it.”. After Megavolt finished, the other two villains looked at each other. The water dog was the first to speak, “And no one was with the egg? No signs of it belonging to anyone? No note?” “No. The egg was just there next to the trash can from what I could tell.”.

The Liquidator sighed wrapping his arm around Bushroot, “Ok. We’ll help and support you both with this.” “Thank you guys.”. Bushroot still looked unsure, “So we’re just rolling with this? We’re just gonna let Quackerjack believe he laid an egg, which, you know, is physically impossible?!”. “Well, yeah.”, Bushroot looked at the rat like he had three heads “If I didn’t previously know it to be true, I would think you’ve lost your mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire time I was writing this chapter all I could see was Bushroot as the confused algebra woman meme.


	3. Please Don’t Do as the Characters do Here and Look at the Road While You Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is people driving in the most unsafe way possible. Between speeding and not focusing on the road. Please don't do as these characters do and drive safely.

They had now been trying to leave for 15 minutes. The only thing stopping them was Quackerjack and his 2 mile long heist list.

Upon realizing they didn’t have any supplies for taking care of an egg, it was decided Bushroot and Liquidator would go out and steal what they needed while Quackerjack and Megavolt stayed behind to watch the egg. “Oh, oh! And don’t forget the-” Bushroot was getting annoyed and just wanted to leave and be done with it “We get it Quackerjack. We won’t forget anything, now can we leave?”.

Quackerjack decided it would be fun to push his luck with the plant duck “Well someone sure is moody tonight!”. Luckily for Quackerjack, the Liquidator pulled Bushroot away so they could get in the truck and leave for the store.

While driving, The Liquidator looked over to his partner concerned, “Reggie, is something wrong?”. Bushroot turned to face him “No, I just. I’m just really tired is all. I also just don’t really like doing heists.”, the Liquidator frowned at Reginald putting his hand onto his shoulder.

“At least you're doing it to help someone. 50% of customers would agree that makes it at least a little less evil.” Bushroot smiled up at him. He appreciated the attempt to make him feel better. “Let’s just get this over with.”

\-------------------------------------

On the other side of the city, a certain masked mallard and his pilot sidekick were racing through the streets on the Ratcatcher. “It’s like they want to get caught LP! First, they leave me, the dashingly handsome hero, a trail to follow them. And now in the same night, there’s a robbery at a Toys Are Use?” Launchpad looked up from the sidecar to his husband. “I don’t know DW. Are we really sure it’s Quackerjack and Megavolt? I mean, according to the report, the break in was on the Baby’s Are Use side.”.

Darkwing rolled his eyes, “Pft! They’re just breaking in on that side to throw us off our rhythm!”. Before the masked mallard could continue, a young gosling popped up out of the sidecar. “Ooh, so they’re using the J.J Bittenbarker method? Keen gear!” the motorcycle swerved as a result of Darkwing getting startled. 

“Gosalyn?! You’re supposed to be at home asleep!” Gosalyn smiled confidently “Who needs sleep when there are villains to fight?”. “Little goslings who need their sleep?” Gosalyn’s face feigned betrayal, “Who’s side are you on Launchdad?”.

The debate and motorcycle both came to a stop outside of the Toys Are Use/Baby’s Are Use building. “Alright young lady, you’re staying here in the motorcycle!” Gosalyn crossed her arms angrily “What? But I can help!” DW looked at her sternly “It’s too dangerous!”. Gosalyn’s face changed from annoyed to smug in an instant.

“Ok.” Darkwing thought he was hearing things, surely his daughter didn’t just agree to stay out of danger.

“Ok?” he asked, “I’ll just stay out here, alone. On the motorcycle. In the middle of the night. With dangerous criminals running around.”. Whoop there it was, DW knew it was too good to be true. Sighing, he relented “Fine. But, you stay behind me at all times and do exactly as I say.” Gosalyn perked up, “Keen gear!”.

The family all walked up to the smashed glass door, carefully making their way inside the store.

“Hey dad look at this!” DW stopped and turned around to see Gosalyn holding something brown in her hand. “Whatcha got there Gos?” Launchpad took the item from her so he and DW could closer inspect. “A piece of bark?” “Aha! The crazed villains must have Bushroot with them!” DW exclaimed a bit louder than intended.

“Well then, Let’s get dangerous! Keep quiet and follow me.” DW stated before, despite LP’s objections, starting to walk to the toy half of the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also hi I couldn't think of a good pun for the renamed Toys R Us so I just turned it into Toys Are Use pronounced exactly how it's spelled.


	4. Past Relationships and Robberies

If you told Reginald Bushroot that he’d use his plant communication abilities to rob a Baby’s Are Use, he would have thought you were crazier than Megavolt. And yet, here he was. This was what his life had come to, going over a long list of baby supplies for one of his villain friends while his plant friends carried items out to the truck.

The Liquidator had always been a people person and that being said, knew something was bugging his husband. “You know data shows talking about what’s bothering you can improve your mood.”, Bushroot smiled up at his partner. “I’m fine. I’m just trying to figure out how these two have been married for a year now and haven’t once discussed kids. I mean, Quackerjack loves kids for crying out loud!”as he watched Bushroot turn around to give a tree a command, Liqui realized something. “We’ve never talked about it either.” Bushroot stopped mid command, turning back around to look up at him.

“I-I didn’t think it was something you wanted. All things considered I mean.”

Bud frowned, knowing exactly what his leafy partner was referring to. During his time as Bud Flood, he hadn’t been a good father or husband. He was never home, always busy with work, always with another woman, and never there for his son. The night he was turned into the Liquidator, he made the choice to leave his son and wife. He knew now how badly he messed up and that the two of them deserved better.

He took Reginald’s leafy hands into his, “I already messed up once, I don’t want to again. I want another chance at being a father with you, just like how I get a second chance at being married with you.”. Reginald looked up at him and knew he was being sincere, he smiled before continuing, “Okay. But we should probably discuss this when we aren’t in the middle of a heist”. The Liquidator chortled loudly, pulling his partner in for a swift kiss before continuing with the task at hand.

\-------------------------------------

At this point, all parties involved were annoyed. Gosalyn was annoyed about being babied, Launchpad was slightly annoyed DW wouldn’t listen to him, and Darkwing was annoyed he couldn’t find the villains. “I don’t get it, everything is in order and untouched.” Gosalyn crossed her arms before sarcastically retorting “Maybe it’s because they broke in on the other side of the store?”. Darkwing swiftly turned around to glare at her “Watch your tone Missy.” but before the argument could carry on, a loud crash was heard from the other side of the building.

“I hear what’s most likely villains and danger! Keen gear!” Gosalyn eagerly exclaimed before running in the direction the sound came from. Both male ducks panicked and yelled after her before running to catch up with her. Gosalyn continued running until she found the source of the crash. What she found upon stopping was a panicked Liquidator moving fallen boxes from atop a crushed Bushroot.

Liquidator managed to move the last box and pick up his partner before noticing the young gosling and the broad shouldered duck running behind her. Before he could attack, however, a cloud of purple smoke appeared.

“I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the baseball that breaks your window.” Gosalyn inwardly groaned before quietly muttering to herself, “That was one time dad.”.

“I am-” “About to wash out!” before DW could even think, a jet of cold water shot at him.

“DW!” Launchpad worriedly exclaimed. Laying on the floor in a puddle of water, DW spat out water before continuing his monologue “Darkwing Duck.”.

“Hate to cut things short, but 100% of customers agree my partner’s well being is more important so,”, still in the arms of his partner, Bushrooot snapped his leafy fingers and all the trees who had been loading the truck came over and surrounded the family of heroes. “Ciao!” the Liquidator exclaimed before flowing over to the truck to escape.

The three heroes all stood back to back, Darkwing drawing his gas gun. “Gosalyn cover your nose and mouth. Let’s get dangerous!” after making sure Gosalyn had covered her beak, Darkwing unleashed his gas gun upon the trees, causing them to fall over.

“Gee DW, what was in that?” Launchpad asked, slightly concerned, “No idea! Now let’s go get those villains” DW responded a little too nonchalantly for his sidekick’s liking. Nevertheless, within five minutes the three were back in the Ratcatcher and hot on the villain’s trail.


	5. Car Chases are Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time round. Only because the next one will most likely be longer.

Bushroot was still regrowing himself as he drove the truck. His sides and arms both hurt, but he was too worried about the masked mallard catching up to them to focus on anything but driving fast as possible.

He heard the Liquidator sigh in relief, “We’re ok. I think we lost-” The sound of a motorcycle behind them stopped him mid sentence. Bushroot looked into the rear view mirror just in time to see Darkwing climbing up onto the top of the truck.

“Oh son of a-” “Don’t stop driving!” Bushroot looked up at the Liquidator who was opening the sunroof. “What are you doing?” the plant duck worriedly asked, “Dealing with a certain masked pest!”. Before he could tell him to be careful, he was on top of the truck.

On top of the truck, the hero and villain glared at one another. “Give it up you walking, talking puddle!” the Liquidator raised his hand “100% of consumers would recommend that you give up Dripwing!”.

“What?!” DW yelled to the villain. The Liquidator rolled his eyes, “You heard me!”. DW had a puzzled look on his face before yelling again, “What?!”.

“I said, YOU-” “WHAT?!” Liquidator was getting pissed. “OH FORGET IT!” he yelled before blasting the hero off the truck and onto the motorcycle behind him causing it to come to a stop.

Satisfied, he slid back into the passenger seat. “Are you okay? I heard yelling.” the Liquidator sighed before turning to his partner, “As it turns out, the top of a moving truck isn’t the best place to have fun back and forth banter with your enemy if you actually wanna be heard.”.

As the two villains drove off, a certain duck and his daughter were checking on their masked mallard. “Dad are you okay?” Drake shook his head to clear the stars he was seeing and smiled at his daughter, “A okay! And in the know as to exactly where those two fiends are headed!” in his hand he held up a tracker that was currently going in the same direction as the villains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one exchange between Liqui and DW is totally based on that one scene from Invader Zim. It's actually the only scene I've ever seen from Invader Zim.


	6. Lightbulbs, Parenting, and Fight Scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone hold onto to your whatevers, this is the longest chapter so far.

Back at the warehouse, Megavolt had just finished counting his ‘rescued’ light bulbs. Upon putting the last one in a safe place, he went to find his partner. After walking the toy warehouse for a few minutes, he found Quackerjack sitting on the floor with the egg and Mr. Banana Brain. As he walked closer, he realized Quackerjack was talking to one of the two things. “Whatcha talking bout Quacky?” he asked, thinking it’d be better to ask that instead of who he was talking to.

What he wasn’t expecting, however, was the response he got. “NOTHING!” Quackerjack managed to shout startled. Megavolt looked at him concerned and a little frightened at the way Quakerjack had responded. Quackerjack felt bad for the way he had reacted and looked at his partner sadly, “Sorry.” he said quietly.

Megavolt sat down next to him, “Is everything okay? You seem kinda… tense.” Quackerjack looked down at the egg and sighed before answering. “I’m just… scared is all.” the rat looked at the jester shocked. “You’re scared? But earlier you leapt so quickly into the idea of being parents. You had zero hesitation.” “Yeah but that was before it hit me, you probably want zero part of this.” that made the rat go quiet.

Quacky thought he didn’t want to raise the egg with him? “I didn’t know you felt like that.” the rat began meekly. Quackerjack crossed his arms, bringing his knees to his chest and still looking at the floor. “Maybe if you weren’t so concerned with your light bulbs.”, that struck a nerve. “Hey! Do not bring them into this!” Megavolt grabbed the jester by the horns of his hat and pulled his head to face him, “You are the most important thing in the world to me. More important than even my bulby brethren.” “Even more than the toaster?”

Megavolt smiled at him, “Of course. I could forget everything in the world, which now that I think about it, I probably have off and on, but I could never forget or replace you Quacky.”

Quackerjack smiled for a second before it faltered, “But you still don’t want to do this whole parenting thing.” he stated sadly, looking back downwards. Megavolt pulled his gaze back up, “I never said that. Look, I know we haven’t had a real conversation about kids. But I want you to be happy. I know you’ve always wanted kids of your own, and if I’m honest, it was never something that crossed my mind.” The rat paused for a moment to make sure he could remember what he wanted to say.

“But being with you has changed what I thought I wanted in more ways than one. So, if you’re still willing to-” before he could finish his sentence, Quackerjack slammed his lips against Megavolt’s.

After a few seconds, he pulled away, tears in his eyes as he spoke, “Is that even a question you need to ask?” Megavolt smiled at his partner and pulled him close, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. The two were interrupted by the sound of the loading bay door opening and loud thuds they assumed to be Bushroot’s plants. “We’re back!” their assumptions had been correct. Quackerjack was the first to jump up to stand, picking up the egg he excitedly headed in the direction of Bushroot’s voice.

Megavolt smiled, watching his partner excitedly run to see what the two villains had managed to steal. He got up and walked over to where the other three were going over what they had gotten.

Unbeknownst to the four, a certain masked mallard was watching from high above. High atop the skylight stood the city’s hero and his pilot husband. “Aha! I knew Quackerjack and Megavolt were involved! And you doubted me.” Darkwing exclaimed, turning to face his sidekick. Launchpad just shook his head, “But why steal all that baby stuff DW?” “That’s what I intend to find out LP.” The two continued to observe from their perch atop the warehouse, until Launchpad noticed Quackerjack holding something in his arms.

“Uh, DW?’’ “Yes Launchpad?” “Is Quackerjack a parent?” Darkwing looked at his sidekick like he had just said the most ridiculous thing. “No? Why would you even ask something like that?” “Then where did he get the egg?” upon looking where Launchpad was pointing, the hero’s eyes went wide as saucers. “WHAT THE FU-”

Down below, the mutants were relaying what had happened at the store while Bushroot finished regrowing the damaged parts of his body. “Wow,” Megavolt began, “And he didn’t even question what you guys were stealing?” The Liquidator smirked, “Everyone’s least favorite duck was a bit too busy drowning in everyone’s favorite, Liquidator Brand water!”

Quackerjack laughed, “Well, it’s a good thing you threw him off the truck. I don’t want that fuddy duddy anywhere near our egg.” Before any of the villains could continue the conversation, a cloud of purple smoke appeared and a loud booming voice rang out over the warehouse. “I am the terror that flaps in the night!”, all the villains got into a fighting stance except for Quackerjack who was frozen with terror holding the egg close to his chest. “I am the talking toy that drives villainy up a wall! I am,” the mallard paused to drop to the floor a few feet away from the villains, “Darkwing Duck!” 

Surprising everyone in the area, Quackerjack was the first to attack by throwing a baseball that opened into a net and angrily shouting “YOU WON’T TAKE OUR EGG FROM US! I LAID IT FAIR AND SQUARE!” After dodging the net that instead captured Launchpad, DW stopped. “Wait, you what?” he asked, Bushroot moved to attack, but stopped when the masked mallard spoke again.

“N-n-n-no. Time out! You, WHAT?”, Megavolt looked from the group and back to the hero before him, “Which part?” he asked confused. Darkwing looked like he was actually going to have a heart attack, “The laying the egg part? WHAT ELSE?!”.

Bushroot put his leafy hands over Quackerjack’s hat covered ears before responding, “Look, we know, but we’re just rolling with it, now can we get this over and done with?” “Sure, I guess?” Darkwing shrugged as Bushroot removed his hands from Quackerjack’s head. They all stood in a standoff for a few seconds before Liquidator took the first shot followed by Megavolt, both of which were just barely dodged by the masked mallard. As the fight commenced, Quackerjack bolted, egg held tight and close to him. Darkwing spotted the duck’s attempt to escape and yelled to Launchpad who was almost free from the net.

“Launchpad don’t let that crazy toymaker get away!” Launchpad watched as DW shot out a gas canister from his gun in the direction of Bushroot. “On it DW!” he yelled back before running in the same direction as the jester. The gas gun shot had knocked Bushroot out with its contents, leaving Megavolt and Liquidator to fight Darkwing. Megavolt had spotted Launchpad running in the same direction as Quackerjack and turned to shoot electricity at him. “Oh no you don’t!” “Think again, Megavolt!” the rat turned just in time to see Darkwing running at him, followed by a very pissed off Liquidator. But before he could tell him to stop, Darkwing had slid underneath the electrical villain, causing the Liquidator to run straight into him and short them both out.

With the last two villains unconscious, Darkwing ran to follow his sidekick and the crazed duck he was chasing. Upon turning a corner, he found LP who had cornered Quackerjack against a slightly too tall stack of toy crates. Launchpad had been trying to calmly coax the scared toymaker into giving him the egg, however Darkwing had no such empathy and upon getting closer, started to sternly raise his voice. Drawing his gas gun, he started to make demands “We know you stole that egg Quackerjack! Hand it over and maybe I won’t have to use this new ammo from Dr. Bellum!”

Quackerjack continued to step backwards towards the stack, fear clear on his face. “No, no, no, no, NO! It’s mine you can’t take it, you can’t, you can-” he had stepped closer to the crates than he should’ve. All three ducks slowly looked up to see the stack of crates start to sway before falling in Quackerjack’s direction. The last thing he felt was being slammed to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> also hi that comment about the toaster that seems random may or may not be a reference to a post made on Sandyferal's 'other' blog


	7. We Need a Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fearsome Four regroup from their last defeat and try to figure out what to do. The Liquidator calls in a favor from an old friend.

Everything was dark.There was some slight pain in his side, but not nearly as much as there should have been after being crushed under all those crates. He could hear someone talking, but it sounded really muffled. After a minute he recognized the voice as Bushroot.

“Megavolt you’ve gotta calm down. I-I-I’m doing everything I can-”, then he heard a second voice a little clearer “Then why hasn’t he woken up yet?!” Definitely Megavolt. Finally, a third voice spoke, “If Bushroot’s services aren’t good enough for you then you can walk away from this deal with a zero money back guarantee!” the Liquidator.

Quackerjack finally opened his eyes only to immediately groan and move to cover them with his hands. Megavolt’s anger turned to relief as he quickly turned around, “Quacky!” he wrapped his arms tightly around the now sitting up duck. “What happened?” Quackerjack groggily asked before he remembered something. “Wait, where’s the egg?” Quackerjack asked in a panic. The other 3 villains all looked at one another, unsure of what to tell the toy maker.

“Quackerjack,” Bushroot quietly began, “You’ve been unconscious for three days now. Darkwing managed to knock you out of the way before the crates fell. I woke up before the rest of you and got the three of you into the truck. We got away before the cops showed up.” Quackerjack looked around the room he was in and recognized it as one of Megavolt’s many hideouts the rat often forgot about. “But then where is-” Bushroot frowned looking down as Megavolt spoke, “Quacky, when you got knocked out…” at this point, tears were welling up in the eyes of both the duck and rat. “Darkwing has it.” Quackerjack collapsed into the arms of his partner as tears flowed from his eyes. The Liquidator spoke solemnly and without his usual salesman tone, “I’ve searched the entire city, no sign of Darkwing or the egg. I’m sorry.” the three villains all held Quackerjack tightly.

A knock at the door of the rundown apartment made the four all freeze and stay quiet. It wasn’t until they heard a male Italian accent from the other side of the door that the Liquidator moved from the group, “Ey Bud, you in there babe?”. He cracked the door open to peak outside, “I don’t know, what type of ball did you hit?”. The male figure outside the door rolled his eyes before answering with the passcode, “A F.O.W.L ball.”

The three other villains turned to look towards the door as the Liquidator opened it up revealing a tall slender rooster standing in the doorway. The water dog grabbed him by his bow tie, quickly pulling the rooster inside and shutting the door. “Hey hey! Watch it Bud, you’re gonna ruin my suit!” the man exclaimed annoyed, dusting himself off, before looking around at his surroundings. Bushroot slid himself off the table, leaving Megavolt to comfort Quackerjack.

“I’m sorry, who is this?” he asked with a hint of jealousy and anger in his tone. The taller rooster snickered at what he deemed to be a pathetic attempt at intimidation, “The name’s Steelbeak, Veggie Boy. You know babe, when you asked for my services I didn’t agree to being around the riff raff.” the rooster stated annoyed turning to look at the Liquidator. “Excuse me?!” this guy was rubbing Bushroot all the wrong ways and making him the most pissed he’d been in a while. The Liquidator moved to stand in between the plant duck and rooster. “Everybody calm down-” “Calm down?!” the infuriated plant duck shouted, interrupting his partner. “He is hitting on you, insulting me, I’ve got two insane people majorly upset behind me, I’ve had a very stressful past three days oh but you know please tell me to calm.the.fuck.down.” Reginald was breathing heavy at this point from yelling and both Quackerjack and Megavolt were paying full attention. “Wow, and I thought Ammonia was clingy.” “Steelbeak.” Liquidator snapped at the rooster. “Just, give us a moment.” The Liquidator grabbed Bushroot’s leafy hand and led him out into the hallway.

Once they were alone outside, Liquidator spoke first “Reggie, what’s going on?” Bushroot glared at him, arms crossed. “How do you know him?” when Bud hesitated to respond, Bushroot asked again. Sighing, the Liquidator answered the question “We met after I accidentally walked into his F.O.W.L bar back when I was still Bud Flood.” Bushroot tapped his foot impatiently knowing there was more. “And?” “And he was interested in a one night stand that I did NOT go through with. We had drinks a few times and talked business, but that is it! Any flirting was done by him and not me.” Bushroot’s expression softened slightly, but Bud knew he was still upset. “Look, I’m sorry. I should’ve told you who I had called to ask for help.”

“No, I’m sorry.” Bud looked surprised down at the plant duck allowing him to continue. “I should trust you and know better. I’m just… scared you’ll leave me for someone like him.” the Liquidator’s expression changed from that of surprise to a reassuring smile. “Reggie I would never leave you. Especially not for Steelbeak. Unlike plants and water, water and steel do not mix well.” the plant duck chuckled lightly, putting his arms around the water dog’s neck, allowing Bud to put his arms around him in a tight embrace. “Wait, what do you mean ‘someone like him’?” “Oh. Someone who’s actually attractive.” at that The Liquidator laughed. “Oh so you think he’s attractive? Should The Liquidator be worried about his favorite customer moving to his competitor brand?” Bushroot laughed as Bud picked him up to give him a quick kiss.

The two reentered the room, Bud’s watery arm around his husband. Steelbeak was filing his nails and smirked upon seeing the two reenter the room. “So, The Loony Bin over here inform me you two are married?” “Happily so and unwilling to rebrand” Bushroot smirked feeling a lot better about things. “I’m surprised Bud, didn’t take you for a vegetarian. Or a married man considering how things went with Dolor-” squeezing Bushroot’s arm, Bud cut Steelbeak off mid sentence. “Enough wasting time. I called you here to help us, not to bring up my past relationships.”

Steelbeak rolled his eyes, standing up and putting his hands out in front of him. “Alright alright! Calm down.” reaching into his jacket pocket, the rooster pulled out a newspaper and laid it out onto the table where Quackerjack and Megavolt, who were now standing, had been sitting. The five villains all surrounded the table. “How is a newspaper supposed to help us find Dipwing Dolt?” Steelbeak side eyed the jester before turning his gaze back to the newspaper and pointing to an ad in the ad section. “An ad for laundry detergent?” “What? No you idiot, below that!” the rooster snapped at Megavolt. “Found Duck Egg please call Darkwing Duck if yours?” Bushroot read aloud. “Bingo!’’ Steelbeak confidently exclaimed. “F.O.W.L may not know Darkwing’s true identity or location, but we now have this. All you gotta do is call the number, tell the idiot to meet ya somewhere, and either attack or use a disguise.”

Quackerjack’s spirits rose only to immediately drop again upon realizing the problem with this plan, “But how are we gonna call the number to set up a meeting when he knows all our voices?” Steelbeak chuckled before speaking. “I might know a gal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hadn't originally planned on including Steelbeak in the series. There's another villain that comes in Chapter 8 and they were originally supposed to be the one in this scene. But then I re watched his episodes and oh buddy boy. Definetely wanna write more of him in the future. Not in this series though.
> 
> Also yes I do think I'm funny with the door pass code(I'm really not though)


	8. We Need A Plan Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days prior to Quackerjack waking up, Darkwing and his family figure out what to do with the egg.

Two days earlier,

“Well I just got off the phone with the police chief and nothing! No reports of missing eggs.” Launchpad turned to look at his husband who was now back in his civilian form standing in the doorway of their living room. Gosalyn sat up from her spot laying down on the couch, “So it doesn’t belong to anyone?”

Drake shook his head “Impossible Gosalyn. Someone in Saint Canard must be missing an egg. It couldn’t have just appeared out of thin air. And Quackerjack sure didn’t lay it either!” Drake walked over to where he had put the egg in a basket next to the couch.

“Why not put an ad in the newspaper DW?” Drake perked up at the suggestion. “Brilliant Launchpad! I’ll put an ad in the newspaper with the Darkwing phone number. That way if the egg’s parents see it, they can call and arrange for me to bring it back to them!”

Gosalyn stared at the egg in thought. “Hey dad? If the egg does belong to someone, how come no one has filed any type of report? I mean, what if the egg wasn’t lost but… abandoned?” Drake froze. He turned to fully face her, he hadn't been expecting that question. “I-I’m sure its parents just aren’t sure how to go about reporting something like that. We’ll put this ad in the newspaper and because everyone reads the paper, the parents will see it and will be reunited with their egg. I’ll even call up Morgana and see if she can help with her magic.”

Drake walked over and kissed his daughter on her forehead. “Don’t worry Gos. I’m gonna make sure everything is set right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter cause the next two are gonna be a doozy.


	9. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkwing finally gets what he thinks is the call he's been waiting for. Meanwhile the Fearsome Four and their new ally prepare for a fight.

It was an average morning for the Mallard/McQuack family. Well, aside from the fact that Drake was trying to keep Gosalyn from accidentally hurting the egg. Ducking downwards as a baseball flew towards his head, he shouted “Gosalyn!”

His pilot sidekick ran past him, picking up the ball and readying himself to throw it back to Gosalyn. “Eh, sorry DW.” Drake snatched the ball away from him, much to his daughter’s dismay. “Aw, come on dad! We’re just having some fun.” Gosalyn protested. Drake furrowed his brow, putting the egg back down into its basket. “Nope. You’re too reckless, and Launchpad trying to catch something is just overall a hazard. Now, enough of this tomfoolery. Morgana is on her way and once she’s here we’ll finally get some answers.”

As Drake finished his sentence, there was a knock at the door. “Speaking of which,” he said going to open the door. Upon opening the door, he was met with the witch, Morgana. “Hello Morg! Come on in.” he greeted her allowing her to walk inside. “Hello Dark. Gosalyn, Launchpad. Now, what exactly did you need my help with Dark?” Launchpad picked up the basket with the egg, bringing it to Morgana, allowing Drake to elaborate. “We need to find out where this egg came from. We retrieved it from The Fearsome Four, but we have no idea where they stole it from.” Morgana took the basket and egg from Launchpad carefully inspecting it, “Well, I can try and do my best. But it might take me a bit of time. Give me an hou-”

The adults were interrupted by Gosalyn yelling from the other room where the Darkwing Hotline was. “Dad! It’s for you!” Drake perked up hearing that. “Actually, maybe you don’t need to.” he said before walking to Gosalyn. Taking the phone he spoke to the person on the other line, “Darkwing Duck here, how may I assist you?” What he heard back was a semi squeaky voice, “Hello? I’m calling about the egg you found? Are you able to meet me at the city center in an hour?” Drake smiled “Of course. See you in an hour!” hanging up the phone, he walked back into the living room. “Perfect, the egg will be back with its rightful owners soon!” upon fully reentering the room, he spotted Morgana attempting her spell. “Morg, what are you doing?” he questioned.

She stopped for a moment, turning to face him “Something doesn’t feel right to me Dark. You three go on ahead, but I’m gonna stay here and continue to use my spell.” Drake shrugged, “Suit yourself! Launchpad, let’s head out!”

\------------------------------

In the city center, The Fearsome Four all waited with their new ally. The Liquidator had disguised himself in the fountain, with Bushroot wearing a trenchcoat, and Megavolt and Quackerjack hiding together nearby. Bushroot spoke to their new ally, “You’re sure this is going to work?’’ Camille Chameleon, who was currently disguised as a young female duck, turned to face the mutants.

“Yesss. Asss long asss I don’t sssay any wordsss with an SSS. The plan ssshould go off without a hitch.” “And if anything goes wrong, all four of us are positioned and ready to attack.” The reassurance of Camile and his partner made Bushroot feel a bit better about things. “Darkwing should be here any minute so you should probably get down Bud.” Upon Bushroot saying this, Camille spotted the masked mallard on the other side of the center. “There he isss. Be ready.” she said, getting up and walking over to the hero.

The mallard looked around for a minute before spotting a female duck walking towards him. “Hello ma’am! I’m assuming you’re the one who called?” Drake, now in his Darkwing costume, began. Camille faked excitement and deepened her voice, “I am! Oh, thank you for bringing my egg back to me!”. Darkwing smiled smugly, “Just doing my job as a hero ma’am!” handing the egg over, Launchpad thought for a moment.

“How did you get separated from your egg anyhow?” Taking the egg, Camille froze for a second. She hadn’t been prepared for that question. In a slight panic, she answered “W-well, I um. I had been walking with it in the ssstroller and the park. I had dropped sssomething and when I ssstood back up it wasss gone.”

Launchpad eyed the seemingly nervous woman, “Well, that sounds legit to me!” “Yu- hey wait a second! Yellow eyes, a lisp, and claiming an egg a group of villains are after? You’re Camille-” before Darkwing could finish, Camille turned around to run, yelling out to her villain colleagues.

All four members of the Fearsome Four sprung from their hiding spots, making everyone in the city center run in fear. Running over to the group, Camille handed Quackerjack the egg before morphing back to her normal form. “My part of the deal isss done. I’m out of here!” morphing into a member of the crowd, she escaped. “Well, well, well, we meet again Darkwing” Darkwing looked completely done, “Megavolt we literally saw each other three days ago.” “We did?” Megavolt questioned.

“Enough!” Quackerjack shouted. “You aren’t taking our egg this time Dripwing!” “Oh yeah? Try and stop me. I don’t know who that egg belongs to yet, but I know it isn’t you!” the mallard shouted back. Bushroot used his plant communication abilities to ask the trees around them to help. As a result, two trees started to wreak havoc and prevent people from running away. Upon seeing this, Darkwing turned to Launchpad. “LP you deal with those trees and get people out of here safely! I’ll handle these four.” LP gave him a small salute before charging towards the trees. Drawing his gas gun, Darkwing glared at the villains, “Let’s.Get.Dangerous!”

Dodging water shot from The Liquidator, the hero ran at Bushroot and tackled him to the ground to prevent him from summoning more plants to their aid. Pointing the gas gun at the plant duck’s face, Darkwing was grabbed from behind and thrown into the fountain. Yelping as he landed in the water. Quackerjack turned to Megavolt, handing him the egg, “Keep it safe, it’s my turn for a bit of revenge.” “What do ya say Jay?” his puppet ‘spoke’. Darkwing sat up just in time to see Quackerjack laugh and shout “It’s playtime!” before throwing a jack in the box into the fountain.

Upon realizing it was no ordinary jack in the box, Darkwing jumped up and dove out of the fountain as the bomb blew. Sending fountain debris flying right through the Liquidator and into Bushroot. Knocking him backwards and onto the ground, stuck underneath the huge stone piece. Quackerjack couldn’t care, however. He was too focused on eliminating the masked mallard on the ground a few feet away from him. Pulling a giant mallet the size of him from his pocket, he jumped up and slammed it down where Darkwing was on the ground. He just barely missed the masked mallard who had rolled to the side and was now back on his feet, but without his gas gun. Upon releasing his gun was missing, he began to frantically look around for it before almost getting hit by Quackerjack's mallet.

He continued to dodge the jester’s swings which only infuriated him further. “Hold still!” he shouted, “Not a chance!” the mallard retorted, dodging yet another swing. “Quacky, watch out!” Megavolt shouted.

The masked hero turned around just in time to see a gush of water coming directly towards him. Jumping out of the way, the water was heading straight for Megavolt. In that moment, everything went in slow motion. Quackerjack’s face turned from pissed to horrified as he tried to move into the line of fire. But it was too late. The water hit Megavolt and the egg full force. Causing him to short out.

The last thing Darkwing heard was Quackerjack’s scream before being hit in the head by the mallet and falling unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've done anything related to Camile. I had only heard about her from people's fanart so while I was writing this chapter I had her episode open on my phone.


	10. The Terrible Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkwing wakes up surrounded by his family, with no egg.

When Darkwing woke up, he was on the couch in his living room. Back in his favorite shirt minus the sweater vest. “Oh, thank darkness you’re awake.” he looked up to see Morgana standing above him, healing his wounds with her magic. “We were really worried about you dad.” Gosalyn spoke. Drake sat up holding his head in his hand, “What happened?” he asked. “Quackerjack knocked you out. I had to let the four of them escape with the egg to make sure you were okay.”

Drake looked at his sidekick with a worried expression. “You mean the egg is back in the hands of those fiends? Now what are we gonna do?” Morgana put her hand on his shoulder sitting down next to him. “Well, there’s nothing really to do considering what I found out while you were gone.” Drake looked at the Gothic woman next to him confused. Before he could even ask her to elaborate, Gosalyn answered his not yet asked question. “Turns out, I was right dad.” she said with a hint of sadness to her voice. Drake’s heart dropped, “You mean?’’ Morgana nodded her head solemnly, “It was abandoned Dark.”

Drake looked at her with wide eyes before looking down to the floor. “In all honesty DW, the egg is probably safer with Quackerjack than wherever it came from.” Drake looked up at the pilot like he was crazy. “Have you lost your mind?” “You saw how protective he was with it. I don’t think we’ve seen him that upset since the Mr. Banana Brain incident.” Drake rolled his eyes, “Are you kidding? He’s a villain! Villains aren’t parents. Villains don’t change!” Morgana cleared her throat angrily and Drake instantly shut his mouth.

Morg took a deep breath before speaking, “What if this is what he and Megavolt need to change? You were the one who made me realize I didn’t want to be a villain anymore. Maybe this egg is their Darkwing.” Drake looked up at her before turning to look at Gosalyn. He sighed, “You’re right. Ok, we’ll let them keep it.” Launchpad’s smile quickly disappeared, “Well, if the egg isn’t hurt that is.” Drake froze, “Wait, what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the finale. I've decided to turn this into part of a series though.(Mostly so I can write the Fearsome Four as parents but)


	11. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fearsome Four are still reeling from their last battle as Bushroot does his best to tend to the egg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the end is here

Quackerjack was in hysterics. They had all retreated back to his main toy warehouse where Bushroot, being the closest thing they had to a doctor, was looking over the egg. Megavolt and the Liquidator were doing their best to comfort Quackerjack while they waited. After what felt like years to the jester, Bushroot re emerged from the other room with the egg in his arms.

Quackerjack and the others quickly stood up waiting for Bushroot to deliver the verdict. Setting the egg down on a table, he spoke, “Well, I’m not an egg doctor or even a regular doctor,” he began. “But I believe there’s still a chance it’ll hatch.” Quackerjack launched forward grabbing the plant duck and pulling him close to his face. “What do you mean you ‘believe there’s still a chance’?!” Bushroot was a bit scared for his own wellbeing, but he continued. “W-w-well, the damage done by Megavolt shorting out could’ve injured the egg too much for it to still hatch. Especially with the huge crack it left.” Quackerjack let go of the duck and looked down at the floor. “B-but there’s a less than 50% chance it could still hatch!” he stammered out. Quackerjack fell to his knees, curling in on himself and burying his face into his hands. The other three villains all wrapped around him in a tight grip. “We’re gonna do everything we can to fix this Quacky. I promise.” Megavolt promised as tears began falling from his face.

For the next week and a half, Quackerjack didn’t leave the egg’s side. Any food he ate was brought to him, when he had to shower the egg stayed with him, and he slept next to it on a pile of pillows and giant stuffed animals. The other three villains were really worried about him.

“What are we gonna do?” Bushroot began. “He can’t just stay there forever. We have no idea how close to hatching the egg is, or if it’ll even hatch at all.” The Liquidator put his hand onto Bushroot’s shoulder, “I agree, but studies have shown he won’t leave its side no matter what! One of us could be being murdered and he still wouldn’t leave its side.” Megavolt gazed across the room to where his partner was tracing the lightning bolt shaped crack with his finger. Both he and The Liquidator felt immense guilt for what had happened. Quacky had trusted him to keep the egg safe, and he had done the exact opposite. 

He walked over to where Quackerjack was sitting, leaving the two mutants, and sat down next to him. The egg was sitting in a blanket nest with a heat lamp in front of him. The rat spoke quietly, “This is all my fault. Quacky I’m so sorry.” Quackerjack quickly turned to face the rat “Megsy, this is not your fault! Nor is it Liqui’s. If anyone is to blame, it’s Darkwing.” he took the rat’s hand in his. He moved their hands to lightly touch the egg. Smilingly softly, he spoke again, “I love you Megsy, and I know they would’ve too.” Megavolt looked up at the crazed mallard who was tearing up. Pulling him close and tight, the two sobbed into one another. Until a cracking sound made them both freeze. 

“Quacky did you leave something in your pocket again?” Quackerjack looked at him confused. “I thought you made that noise?” the two looked at one another confused and heard another crack. Realization hit the two and they looked down at the egg to see the lightning bolt crack had become bigger. “Oh my god wait!’’ Megavolt exclaimed slightly starting to panic. Quackerjack grabbed his hands in an attempt to calm him down. “It’s ok, it’s ok. I hope.” he said in an attempt to be reassuring. 

The two continued to watch as the egg continued to crack. Another crack, and a little beak poked through, “HOLY SHIT!” Megavolt yelled in a panic. As Quackerjack yelled for Bushroot and the Liquidator, Megavolt was having a mini panic attack. “Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit-” he repeated over and over again. The two watched as the egg fell on its side when the top of the egg came off. The two went quiet and didn’t move. Until they heard little quacks. 

Quackerjack moved his hand towards the egg opening. Then they saw a tiny duck head pop out. Quackerjack slowly and gently picked up the duckling. It stared up at him and Megavolt silently for a moment before excitedly quacking at them and reaching up for them. Bushroot and The Liquidator quickly ran into the room thinking something was wrong, “What happened?!” The two looked and saw the two villains sitting on the floor crying. Quackerjack and Megavolt slowly stood up, turning around to face the mutants. Bushroot threw his hands over his beak as he gasped. Quackerjack looked down at the duckling in his arms and smiled as Megavolt put his arm around his shoulder. “We’re dads now.” Quackerjack said as tears welled up in his eyes. Bushroot moved a bit closer to get a better look when, “Ow!” everyone looked up confused at the plant duck. 

“The duckling just shocked me!” Megavolt rolled his eyes. “That’s impossible! The baby doesn’t have my powers.” they all stopped and looked down at the duckling. Megavolt slowly moved his finger towards the Duckling’s and once it was close a little electrical spark connected their fingers. “Oh well what do ya know.” Megavolt said surprised. Bushroot was trying to figure out how that was even possible when Liquidator finally spoke. “Investors are dying to know! What are you gonna name them?” Quackerjack and Megavolt shared a look before saying in unison, “Edison” “Bell”.

The two looked at each other incredulously. “Aaaaaaand we’re leaving before this turns into an argument!” The Liquidator announced before grabbing Bushroot’s arm and pulling him away. The rat and mallard watched the two slip away and turned back to each other laughing. Quackerjack pulled Megavolt and their duckling close, “We’ll figure it out.” he said. For the first time in a while, the two villains felt content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support on this fic. It's the first one I've ever written so it makes me beyond ecstatic that anyone even wants to read it.


End file.
